


Chapter one

by jaredpadaleckis



Series: Against the World [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaredpadaleckis/pseuds/jaredpadaleckis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes I feel like you just want to get rid of me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter one

"Dean, you know this can be worth it! You don't have to live like this anymore!" Sam exclaimed as he threw yet another body inside the improvised body-keeper.

 

Dean sighed, noticing that again he would have to face this same argument, "We should burn these bodies already, there are about ten, and they are begging to smell..." He faked a disgusted face, trying to ignore Sam's previous comment.

 

Sam closed the wooden door of the kitchens supposed-to-be food storage room, rolling his eyes, "I don't care." he mumbled lowly, "Stop trying to change the subject!" he continued, pursing his lips.

 

"Stop trying to argue about this!" Dean snapped back, getting annoyed once again.

 

As they left the kitchen and entered the living room, Sam rubbed his eyes in frustration, growling.

 

Dean threw his body against the leather sofa, "What?!" He questioned in an angry tone.

 

"Just look at yourself Dean!" Sam answered, "You are blonde, bright green-eyed and you can speak German way more fluently than me." He also sat back on his armchair, remembering how Dean lived among Germans for a while before they left, when Sam was still a baby, "You have a shot."

 

Dean rolled his eyes, "Why do you keep on insisting for me to leave here? It's too risky!" He said, getting calmer and trying to put more thinking to what he said.

 

"We both know that is not the reason. Everything we have ever done in our whole lives--" Sam chuckled lightly, miserably, "--has been risky. We have done this before, and you can do it again. I know we won't make it together, but you can do it alone! You have a chance to live away from this war and I want you to grasp it." He begged, his eyes pleading.

 

"Sam, don't play stupid! When we fled Germany before, we were nothing but kids-- you were a baby-- and the war had only started to begin!" Dean explained, "Besides, the only way to do it is pretending to be a Nazi soldier going undercover to America, and I won't do that. It's too complicated and again, too risky. I will get caught, we are safer here." He paused, "You can't force me to go back to the U.S."

 

"Just tell me why!" Sam yelled, gritting his teeth in despair and taking short, quick breaths.

 

"Because I can't leave you dammit!" Dean admitted at last, "You are my little brother and my reason to live at all in this world is you! It would be impossible for me to flee alone, so imagine us together, you with your size and that brown hair. They would notice we were together and it would be too obvious!"

 

He pressed his lips together controlling his emotions trying to flood from his eyes.

 

Sam was quiet, processing the answer given to him, waiting for more.

 

"We are only here and alive because we sticked together. It's not really about me going. It's about you staying. I wouldn't stand a chance out there and you wouldn't stand a chance here alone. We always have to move, always have to kill people, always have to deceive Nazis and we can only make it because we have each other." He finished, finally letting it all out.

 

"I would have Bobby." Sam insisted, trying but failing to sound convincing and certain.

 

Dean flipped. He stood up in less than a second and his body just wanted to jump on top of Sam and beat the hell out of him.

 

But his mind controlled that instinct with all it's effort.

 

He turned away and started to stomp around the house yelling, "Dammit, Sam!" He started, "Why won't you fucking listen to me! Fuck... man..." He turned around and faced Sam again.

 

He looked startled, but not exactly scared. Dean wouldn't hurt him, and if he did, Sam would be able to defend himself.

 

"I. Won't. Go." He stated loud and clear, clenching his fists in an attempt to control his temper, "Sometimes... I don't know-- I just..." He trailed off and then mumbled very lowly to himself, "Sometimes I feel like you just want to get rid of me and try to live a normal life."

 

When he looked at Sam's face, Dean knew he had heard it. He didn't really know what to expect but it certainly wasn't that silence.

 

Sam looked down, he seemed hurt and confused, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes watery.

 

"Sam-- I-- I didn't--" Dean began but he was cut off.

 

"No, no. It's obvious I don't want to get 'rid' of you." He spoke incredulously, "Do you truly think that your own brother, who was nearly raised by you, thanks you our father, would want to get 'rid' of you--" He put emphasis on the word 'rid', "-- just to try to live a normal life? Here? Do you even believe it is possible to live a normal life here considering what we are?" He breathed, watching Dean's reaction.

 

"Jews or killers?" Dean mumbled, referring to Sam's last statement.

 

"Both! Whatever! It doesn't matter! Anyway, do you think I would do that?" He spat, "First of all, I would never, never, put your life in a danger that way just for me to try to have a good one. Second, even I did, I don't stand a chance in having a normal life." He looked away, trying to control his breathing, but then finished, "I can't believe this. I can't believe you think so poorly of me, Dean. It's the complete opposite of what you said. I want you to have a normal life. I see a chance, and I know it's risky, it's even dangerous for me. But I'm willing to help you because I want you to live happily, away from this confusion. I actually believed you deserved it. I did."

 

He brought his hands to his face again and made himself calm down.

 

Dean was completely speechless. He didn't know what to say. Or how to apologize, and if he should.

 

He regretted ever saying what he said, but most of all, he felt bad because a trace of him really believed that.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door ringing through their ears.

 

Sam instantly looked at Dean, and Dean widened his eyes and cleared his throat.

 

It could be anyone, visits like that were almost always dangerous.

 

"Okay... um... stay beside the door here in a way the person won't be able to see, to jump on him in case he does anything." Dean whispered the plan.

 

Sam nodded.

 

"Now, I'll stay with this gun" He brought a gun out of his belt, "behind the door. If I notice it's someone that get's suspicious on us, we jump on him and cuff him on the chair, got it?" He finished, arching one eyebrow.

 

"Yeah, sure." He answered lamely, already used with this type of situation.

 

But Dean always acted like it was the biggest deal and worried too much. Mostly to protect his little brother from all the harm out there.

 

The person knocked again, and this time, twice, more urgently.

 

"Calm down man!" Dean exclaimed, even though the person wouldn't be able to hear him.

 

They walked together to the door and stayed where they planned.

 

Dean slowly opened it and when he realized who was at the other side, he sighed in relief, "Oh, Bobby! Damn you scared the hell out of us!" He laughed, opening the door wider and going back to the sofa.

 

"How can you be scared of an unexpected visit you 'idgits? How many times does this happen per day?" He questioned annoyed, closing the door behind him.

 

"We already told you man, this doesn't happen much." Dean explained, "Only like two times a week..." he trailed off.

 

Sam also went back to his armchair silently and Bobby went to the kitchen to get a beer.

 

"You know how many times those son's a'bitches come after me? In my house?" He spoke loudly from there.

 

Dean rolled his eyes, but Sam stayed quiet looking at nothing really.

 

"Exactly!" Bobby replied to himself coming back to the living room, "Almost never! _I_ go after them, they don't come after me! You boys are stupid to want to live in these huge mansions! You call too much attention, dammit." He complained, sitting on the sofa opposite to Dean and next to Sam's armchair.

 

"Listen, I understand the world, especially Germany, is going through difficult times. And we are the ones in most danger..." He agreed, "But we are different from the other jews and you know it. We kill the people that deserve to die, especially those that come after us."

 

Bobby uncapped his beer and gulped some of it down before answering, "Yeah, but don't you think it would be much better and, get this, safer, to live in low profile, somewhere not many Nazis would go after?" He questioned, lifting his eyebrows.

 

"I agree it would be safer." Dean nodded, "But not better, Bobby. There is a difference between living and surviving. And even though we will never live a good life in these conditions, we can't just survive like animals hiding! If we can have somewhat of better conditions, we will take it!"

 

Bobby scowled, "This is bullshit, Winchester. This is not a damn game and you know it!" He snapped back, "What does Sam think about this? Huh, Sam?"

 

Sam seemed to have woken up from a dream or something, as he looked startled at Bobby.

 

"Um..." He thought, "I think that as long as we can defend ourselves from who ever comes after us, and always find a new rich Nazi with a nice house, we can keep it this way." He spoke, without even knowing exactly what they were actually talking about, but he already heard this discussion before so he knew what to answer.

 

But he was right. It's not safe to always stay in the same house, so whenever they find an asshole Nazi out there with a a house that serves them, they kill the guy and keep the house. Obviously people come after them, but they take their precautions and defend themselves.

 

Bobby face-palmed himself tiredly, giving up, "Anyway..." he murmured through his hand, "What's wrong, Sam?" He asked looking up.

 

Sam widened his eyes, pretending to be surprised, "What?" He asked falsely.

 

Bobby always noticed knew there was something wrong, he considered the Winchesters like sons, Sam should've known that his attitude would be noticed.

 

"Cut the bullshit Sam. When you get hurt I can see it like you're glass. Just tell me." Bobby insisted, knowing how Sam could lie.

 

Sam took a deep breath and then looked at Dean angrily, "Well, maybe if Dean hadn't said that I wanted to get rid of him just so I could live a normal life, I wouldn't be hurt." He replied, a tone of sarcasm in his words.

 

"Goddammit." Bobby sighed, turning his attention to Dean now, "Explanation?"

 

Dean stared at Sam for some seconds, not sure if he should be sorry or mad, " _Well_ ," he finally started, mimicking Sam, "maybe if you stopped insisting on wanting me to risk my life running away from Germany, and leaving you, I wouldn't have said that." He spat.

 

"Sam!" Bobby exclaimed, surprised.

 

"I just want it for your own good!" Sam answered, ignoring Bobby and looking straight at Dean.

 

"Didn't seem like it! You wouldn't listen to me! Besides, there were other times that we split and you went on trying to live the perfect, commercial life!" Dean started yelling.

 

"Like when?!"

 

"I don't know! Maybe when you went to college while me and dad continued hunting! Or when, hell, you nearly became a no-return crack addict with that Ruby whore!" Dean stood up.

 

"I have the right to be happy!" Sam also stood.

 

"Bitch!" Dean growled.

 

"Jerk!" Sam snapped back.

 

"Shut up!" Bobby yelled at the top of his lungs, making them both obey him.

 

He stood up fiercely and pushed Sam back to his armchair, before doing the same with Dean but to the sofa.

 

"How fucking old are you both?!" He asked loudly, "Huh? 30, or 3?!"

 

Sam looked down, and Dean pouted like a child.

 

"You boys have to understand," He continued, calmer now, "This is a stupid fight. It doesn't matter what happened before, who said what, or even what the argument is about. All that matters is that you two have to stick together no matter what." He sat down again, "But if you want explaining, I'll give it to you. First of all, Dean, your brother would _never_ want to risk your life, for him to have a good one."

 

Sam smiled in success and Dean scowled, annoyed, even though he knew Bobby was right.

 

"I'm not done yet," He said, "And Sam, Dean is not leaving, not even because he doesn't want to or because it's risky but yes because he won't leave you. You have already seen what happened the times you two turn your backs to each other or do you want me to remind you?" He finally finished his small rant.

 

"No." Sam answered immediately. He always felt guilty for everything that ever happened to them, it was mostly his fault anyway, but he didn't want to have it rubbed on his face once more.

 

Bobby nodded, "Good, now quit the crap, okay? Or I will interfere in other ways and you two know it."

 

And before any of them could say anything else, the door was knocked, again.

 

"Oh shit." Dean stated, getting up instantly.

 

"Balls." Bobby agreed, "I told you about this."

 

"Shut up." Sam replied, getting up too, joining Dean.

 

"Okay, same plan." Dean said, grabbing his gun.

 

"Okay." Sam answered, going beside the door again.

 

"What plan?" Bobby whispered.

 

"Oh, the one we had when you were the one out there... just stay there and um... help us if needed." Dean replied.

 

Bobby lifted his brows and shrugged.

 

Dean placed his gun behind the door, triggered it, and opened the door.

 

As soon as Dean's eyes met that exquisitely designed 'X' on the man's uniform, he punched his face.

 

Sam, noticing the situation, went out and jumped on him, his huge body completely covering the man's, and his single right arm holding back the guy's whole chest, trying to free itself.

 

"Get the chair!" He yelled at Dean, to which Dean repeated to Bobby, who was still inside, even though he was in alarm-position.

 

Bobby ran inside the kitchen to get the chair while Dean helped Sam immobilize the man and get him inside.

 

When they were inside, the chair was already waiting for them, and the man kicked and tugged everywhere with no results, considering there were two very strong and trained men on top of him.

 

Dean let go of his gun, held the chair in a good position for Sam to place the Nazi, forcing him to sit while holding his mouth.

 

When he sat, Dean quickly placed his wrists in place one by one and closed the cuffs to hold him in place, later doing the same with his ankles.

 

When the man was well held, with Sam still holding his hand against the person's mouth, Dean hurried to the kitchen to get cotton.

 

When he was back, he stuffed all the cotton he could inside the man's mouth and Sam finally took a step back.

 

Bobby joined them and the three of them just stared at the person in front of them, trying to get himself rid of the chair.

 

The nazi eventually stopped struggling, and when he did, Dean began talking, "So you're a nazi, and you came after us, which means we are starting to get obvious here."

 

"Time to move." Sam muttered, disappointed.

 

"And it also means, that you are a son of a bitch. So we will kill you, sorry to brake it to you, dude." Dean continued, and the man struggled a little, "But you have two options, either you tell us here how you found out about us, and we will kill you nice and fast, or, you refuse to say anything and we will torture you to your death."

 

"Trust me, we will." Bobby added.

 

"So you better not scream when I take this cotton from your mouth, or torture will also be the answer." Sam warned as he got closer to the man.

 

He ripped some cotton from the person's mouth and let him spit the rest out.

 

When he looked up, Dean spoke, "Last words?"

 

The man smirked before answering, "We've got back-up this time."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people!  
> This is the first chapter... I'm sorry it's a little too long but if I made it into two chapters, they would be too short...  
> Anyway, this is how the story starts, I hope you guys liked it! Like I already said, I have a lot planed so stay tuned for more :)  
> I know Cas didn't appear yet but be patient, I don't want this to be a hurried-let'sjustmakethemfuckalready fic. I want it to be well written (at least I try, we must consider the fact that English isn't my first language) and realistic.  
> You guys have no idea omg this is going to be so different from your expectations trust me.  
> And what did you think of the Bobby-Winchesters scene? I actually liked it *blushes* aw I miss Bobby : ' (  
> Thank you for reading and please comment what you think? Suggestions or compliments? They would mean everything to me and would help me a bunch!


End file.
